B.B. Hood vs Peacock
Description Dark Stalkers vs Skullgirls. Which mentally insane little girl will win?! Find out on November 27. Be thankful for this battle or else I will send Peacock to steal your turkey. Next: Dr. Hill VS Robbie Valentino battle. Who will win? Emo or Psychiatrist? Find out on January 18th, 2016. Interlude Spongebob:Hey guys can I bring Patrick? Patrick:Sup I like Ice cream. I am also funny Doge:Sure as long as you are funny that's what matters. Hyper Anon:Okay. Anyway Little girls. No one suspects them. Doge:But they could be freaking Pyschopaths Patrick:B.B. Hood the Psycopathic Red Riding hood from Darkstalker Spongebob:And Patricia Watson aka Peacock. Hyper Anon:I'm Hyper Anon and they are Doge,Spongebob and Patrick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. B.B. Hood Doge:Awwwwww! How cute it's a litte girl hbashfshfashbfhbfghhfsghhghhfgggf That's what they all say and that's the last thing they say before she kills them! Patrick:oooooooooooooooh scary. I bet Squidward is afraid of B.B. Hood like he is afraid of Santa Clause. ''' Hyper Anon:Quite down you 2. Anyway Baby Bonnie Hood otherwise known as her japanese name Bulleta- '''Doge:Oh! I get it Bullet-a. Ha! coincidence? I think not. Spongebob:B.B. Hood was probably just a normal nice girl until, creatures from the dimension of Makai came into the human world. These creatures had body parts that where very valuable. Doge:Like their dicks? Hyper Anon: Maybe. Scientists use their body parts for research of creating weapons of mass destruction. When given those body parts the people known as darkhunters will be given an award of cash from the Scientists. This quenched Lil Baby Bonnie Hood's hunger for money. And she became well... a Psycho. Doge:Then She killed the shit out of every creature in Makai. ''' '''Background Name:Baby Bonnie Hood. Age:7-10 Height:4'8 ''' '''Weight:82 lbs First appearence:Darkstalkers 3(1997) Occupation:Hunting Ironically wants money even though She is just a kid. Patrick:The creatures from Makai are demons and B.B. Hood can still hunt them. I wonder if She can hunt Squidward. He is a real demon. ' Spongebob:I bet She can. She has a very fit body. (Hyper Anon,Patrick,Doge,and Spongebob all snicker.) Hyper Anon:Okay in order to hunt a demon you have to be in shape. B.B. Hood is very fit since she always kills demons. She also is mastered in martial arts and fighting techiques which can bring the demons down. She is so stronk. She can lift people with ease. '''Patrick:That's right a little girl can lift people with ease! That is just so weird. ' Spongebob:By spinning around so fast, Ms Hood can rotate the wind to her movement creating a tornado. 'Doge:Screw Psychics! Anyway She can even go toe to toe with Stronk Demons and Darkstalker characters. Speaking of Dark Stalkers are the characters called that because they are ped-' Hyper Anon:NO! Now back to Hood's psychically. She enters the Dark Hunting Grand Pix where She trains in hunting demons. She along with the fellow darkhunters have to hunt a target. She is so fast she easily wins by hunting the target first. '''Psychically Strength fights powerful demons Can lift people up Speed can create a tornado by spinning Can hunt down a target quickly Intellect Expert hunter Always wins the Dark Hunting Grand Pix. Patrick:Little Hood is kinda weak on her own. Because She's just a little girl. So She has a buttload of weapons. Doge:She hides it in her basket. You think it holds tea and cookies but no She has guns in it. Like her trademark Uzi. Dang looks may be deceiving. I have a hard time believing it myself. I should donate one to kids. Spongebob:She also has a pistol as a back up gun. But she still uses her Uzi the most and Doge you are gonna flip when you hear this. She has explosives. Doge:Awww hell yeah! Blowing shit up! She got all sorts. Like landmines,missiles,grenades,and other explosives. This is linked to her destructive potiental of killing demons. And this is actually a little girl. But last but not least the explosive apple bombs. She uses them to trick people all she needs to do is offer her opponent an apple and when they eat it they freaking explode. Hyper Anon:I don't think anyone is dumb enough to eat an apple their opponent offered them but I'll give it a go. She also weilds blades if guns aren't enough. Her blades are 2 daggers and a matchet. Patrick: I guess you can say She put the "cut" in "cute." ''' Spongebob: She is not only good at shooting,killing,and stabbing but she is good at burning things. She uses molotov cocktails. Which where used in WW2. It's where you poor gasoline in a beer bottle and throw it causing it to explode in a fireball. '''Doge:Oh. My. God. Kids aren't suppossed to be drinking alchohol or have acess to it. But it is cool. I get to drink beer and have it as a weapon? Patrick:I guess you can say She put the "lit" in "little." Hyper Anon: When she runs out of weapons She uses a rock. With this she can smash someone's face. Patrick:One of my favorites. Because my house is a rock. Anyway it is heavy like a rock of course. When it hits someone their face nearly explodes into a bloody mess. Spongebob:But when she runs out of dangerous weapons..... (Everyone snickers.) Doge:She uses her basket! I mean it's just a damn basket but you take damage for it when it hits you. ''' Hyper Anon:Good thing that might never happen. She has moar probably guns,knifes,and explosives. '''Patrick:Yay! Moar! Spongebob:Being a welly prepared fighter, B.B. Hood extra boxes of ammo to reload! Patrick:You wonder how and why She keeps all this stuff in her basket. Weapons Uzi Pistol Landmines Missiles Grenades Apple Bombs 2 daggers Matchet Rock Molotov Cocktails Her own basket More guns,knifes,and explosives Ammo. Patrick:B.B. Hood is not perfect. Because 1 She is a girl. 2 She is just a human. 3 She is reluctant on guns and has to fight hand to hand. And she probably hits like a little girl. Hyper Anon:No She got some hand to hand combos in Marvel vs Capcom. But Her truest weakness is her insanity. She is absolutely crazy and might use brute force. Weaknesses Just a girl Just human Reluctant on guns Isn't very good at Hand to Hand Combat Insane and might use brute force. Doge:She can slay demons who are approximately city to island level.Kinda like Guts except the craziest part She is more insane! Spongebob:B.B. Hood is a Special S class hunter due to her skills. This means she is a expert hunter. Hyper Anon:Plus she has been rumored by Jebah to have a heart so dark she is a darkstalker. Feats Fought powerful demons ''' '''Special S class hunter Expert Hunter Rumored to have a heart so dark she is a darkstalker Patrick:Whatever You don't wanna mess with Hood or else`She will murder you like the demons she kills,sell your body parts,and steal your moola. Then She goes the Krusty Krab for Krabby Patties! Just Kidding about that last part. Peacock Doge:Hahahahahhaahahah! Hyper Anon:What? Doge:Pee-'Cock ' Hyper Anon:That's the name of a bird! Anyway Patricia Watson was once a normal girl. But tragedy struck and she was captured and used as a slave. She had to do housekeeping and was the maid. Patrick:But then they went into a civil war! Just like Slavery in the 1800s Spongebob:Um No Patrick. That didn't happen. Patricia rebelled but the owners gouged out her eyes. They then removed the arms and mutilated the body of poor Patricia. Hyper Anon:Left for the dead, Patricia needed serious help. Suddenly Dr Avian came and found her dying mutilated body. Doge:Wow that's pretty fucked up. Anyway instead of giving the little girl,Patricia new eyes and fixing her mutilated body, Dr Avian decided to give her a new body. She became a robot. But what Dr Avian really did was add cartoon psychics to her and she became none other than Peacock. I wonder why they named her that. ''' Hyper Anon:Perhaps She is interesting like a real peacock. '''Patrick:That explains why her eyes where black they made her into a cartoon! Spongebob:Those are just her eye holes. They never put her eyes back in their sockets. Doge:Really? Damn that's just creepy. Hyper Anon:Underneath that funny cartoon girl lies a horrible backstory Background Name:Patricia "Peacock" Watson Age:13 ''' '''Height:4'6 Weight:94 lbs Occupation:Being the best fighter First appearence:Skullgirls(2012) Likes to watch "Annie girl of the stars." Spongebob:They put her replacement eyes in her arms. Those are called the eyes of argus due to the argus system. With these she can see around her. Besides She not only has eyes on her arms but all over her body. Doge:Including her vag-''' Hyper Anon:Don't you say it Doge! I guess she does. The argus system allows Peacock to stretch her arms. For some reason Dr Avian installed lazers in her arms. She can shoot them out when she wants to. She can turn her eyes in knifes. '''Doge:I wish I could do that with my eyes. I could win every staring contest. Argus system Eyes all over her body including the butt and genitals Can see all around her Can stretch arms Can blast lazers Can turn into knifes. Patrick: She has as much gorilla strength as me. She is stronk enough to lift up Lonesome Lenny a big bomb. Reminds me of myself lifting my own rock home. Speaking of Lenny '''( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Spongebob:She is also durable able to survive explosions due to toon durable. Kinda like Me. Hyper Anon:While Peacock isn't the sharpest tool in the shed She is absolutely unpredictable due to toon psychics. '''Doge:Definately like Spongebob! Psysically Strength Can lift Lonesome Lenny a giantic bomb Durability Can survive explosions Intellect Unpredictable due to toon psychics. Patrick:Due to the her toon psychics she can pull weird stuff out of her butt. ''' Hyper Anon:It's because off Avery a small fanged bird inside Peacock's tophat. He isn't very good at combat but he'll help her summon weapons. '''Doge:Holy shit! That's no tweety bird! Peacock can summon a double barrel shotgun kinda like Elmer Fuck. She also wields pistols,cannons,knifes,hammers,chainsaws and beer. Maybe not that last one. But due to her big aresenal of shit she probably has beer. Spongebob:If it makes you happy she also has cigars. Peacock's aresenal doesn't stop here. She uses pies,burlap sacks,shoes,anvils,footballs,baseball bats,TVs,portholes,springboards,boxing gloves,banjos,bowling balls,pianos, and much more. Infact so much more we didn't want to waste our precious time explaining everything to you. Not to mention half of her things are so random they are useless. Patrick:Last but not least. Her roadroller! Avery:Mudamudamudamudamuda! Doge:It's where Avery drives a Steam Roller on the enemy crushing them under the wheels, rapidly punches it causing it to explode! Kinda like Dio Fucking Brando. No wonder She screams his battle cry since her move is based of him. Hyper Anon:Right....... Skullgirls is kinda a Japanese Game....... Patrick:Like Most Cartoons Peacock weilds a whistle. When blown some random object will fall like Spongebob's pinnapple. Talk about the video game version of Tom and Jerry, Spongebob:She is so metal her teeth are bear trap. She can spit them out. Patrick:What dentist did she go to? Doge:But wanna know what's best about her guns. They can do random shit! One can shoot flags,One can shoot baseballs,and last but not least one can shoot knifes. Knifes and guns are both extremely awesome and cool but what's better than a gun that can shoot freaking knifes Weapons Guns Cannons Knifes Hammers Chainsaws ' Pies' ' Cigars' Burlap Sacks Shoes ''' '''Anvils Footballs Baseball Bats TVs Springboards Boxing Gloves Banjo Bowling Balls Beartrap teeth Steamrollers. Much More Hyper Anon:For backup Peacock calls her immaginary friends. Such as Andy Anvill and talking anvil with arms and legs. Patrick:I guess you can say Andy comes in Handy. Huh. Guys. I mean seriously he is skilled in boxing. Doge:She can also blow shit up with George Bombs. Bombs that are all name George. Georgie the Bomb,Peacock,and pie blew up the skull girls and made them die! Get it. Spongebob:Peacock has enough George bombs for a whole army! But let's not forget about Tommy Ten Tons an anthropologic weight.As his name goes Tommy Ten Tons Literally weighs 10 tons. Doge:No Shit he is heavy. Tommy 10 tons is so big and stronk. He can be used as a sheild and can make the ground shake when he hits the ground as well as the fact that he can crush people. Many this guy looks like he took some serious steroids. Hyper Anon:But nothing is bigger and badder than Lonesome Lenny, a gigantic George bomb. Patrick:That bomb ate to many Krabby Patty,kelp fries,and soda. ''' Spongebob:once lit the bomb will take 5 seconds to denotate. '''Doge:When it explodes it creates a big ass explosion. A WTF Booooooom! explosion! ' ' Imaginary Friends Andy Anvil George Bombs Tommy Ten Tons Lonesome Lenny. Hyper Anon:Peacok has a lot of.....interesting.......finishers. Such as George's day out when She tosses a george bomb at the opponent which walks toward the opponent and blows them up. Patrick:Or Boxcar George where she summons a george bomb in a boxcar which drives at the opponent and blows them up. And George at the air show where She leads a george bomb in a plane which crashes into the opponent blowing them up. Wow even George bombs are better at driving then Spongebob. Spongebob:Hey! Anyway She can also use the hole idea where she jumps into a porthole teleporting her closing to the opponent. And fire in the hole where She jumps in the port hole only for her to appear where she origianlly was. She then throws a george bomb in the hole teleporting it toward her opponent. Doge:Like a real cartoon She can use the Shadow of Inpending Doom where She blows a whistle causing a shadow to appear above her foe as they are litterally crushed by a random object. Skullgirls is just rascist to cartoons! They are stereotyping them! She can also do '"'Bang!" where she fires a relover at someone causing a flag to pop out. It sucks and doesn't do much. She can "BANG!" in capital where she shoots several blades at someone. And She can do "BANG! BANG! BANG!" Where She fires 3 shots at her opponents. Damn it! 3 of her specials have a similar name and exactly the same word. Hyper Anon:She can also use GoodFellas where She gets Andy,Tommy,and George bombs to attack her opponent by straight out beating them. Special Moves George's day out Boxcar George Hole idea Fire in the Hole Shadow of Inpending Doom Bang! BANG BANG BANG BANG Goodfellas Spongebob:Peacock isn't perfect. She is mentally insane causing her to use brute force. She is also very arrogant and enjoys to taunt her opponents. Doge: She isn't very smart and prefers being funny and using puns. But Who needs to be smart. She has the answer to everything! Explosions and Guns! Unfortunately Peacock isn't very good at psychical combat but as long as She has bombs She's awesome! Patrick:She's a cheater cheater pumkin eater and always cheats at fights. She never plays by the rules. I remember the time I did that with Spongebob! Spongebob:Oh I remember! Weaknesses Mentally insane. Sharp Tongue Isn't Smart Isn't good at Psychical combat Cheats Hyper Anon:Netherless Peacock is amazing. She has mastered toon Psychics and can go toe to toe with powerful Skull girls characters. She defeated Marie as well as the entire Medici Mafia. Doge:Mafia you say. Did it have Gangsters in it? Spongebob:No just weirdly dressed girls. Patrick:One time She blew up the Skullheart. That's right an important artifact that grants wishes. And She blew it up with a lazer. I bet I could do better. Feats Mastered Toon Psychics Can go toe to toe with powerfull skull girls characters defeated Marie as well as the entire Medici Mafia. Blew up the Skullheart. Doge:Despite her thirst for fighting to her there's nothing better then a gold old cartoon. 'Note: I will be releasing this on Thanksgiving as a gift. ' Trivia *Originally B.B. Hood was going to fight Deadpool as in battle of the mentally insane,red wearing,gun wielders. BTW Deadpool was gonna win. Wait a second did somebody say Deadpool? Oh no! Aaaaaaah! Anyway Hyper Anon was being a dick and decided to scrape me for this little girl version of Mickey Mouse. Anyway you owe me chimmychangas. *Ugh! I'm okay! This is Hyper Anon's first fight with a female in it. Category:Death Battles